


Digital Love

by bliztoise



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB!reader, Adorable Cisco Ramon, Internet Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Skype Sex, and none of that gross "oh yea haha i dated someone online until i found out they were a dude", cisco is talkative during sex ok fight me, fuck outta here w that, kinda u both live in central city but......., love his ass, shy reader, this is rly fluffy, u can't tell me he hasn't had at least ONE online relationship okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: It all started with a simple notification.





	Digital Love

It’d started out so innocent. Cisco had a new follower on tumblr. Normally he didn’t check out his followers’ blogs, but this one looked good enough. No silly username or anything, a cute icon. He enjoyed the content they posted, so he followed back. 

About a month later, he got a message from them. It was just a simple hello, saying how they really liked his blog and looked up to him. He was a little confused by that because  _ no one  _ looked up to him. He responded, saying he was flattered and whatnot, figuring it was a one time message. But it wasn’t. You kept the conversation going. You were really shy at first, but Cisco really enjoyed talking to you. You were both into the same stuff, even got each other into other stuff. He felt his heart swell whenever he talked to you, but he told himself it was just because he’d made another friend.

____

 

“And what are you smiling about, Mr. Ramon?” Wells asks, maneuvering himself in front of the computers in the cortex.

“Oh, uh, nothing. I just saw on Twitter that my favorite food truck is coming to Central City today. Was thinking maybe Caitlin, Barry, and I could hit it up or something,” Cisco says, shoving his phone into his pocket.

“He’s lying, he’s talking to someone,” Caitlin says in a singsong tone, walking around his chair with a smile.

Cisco gives her a glare, setting his hands on the keyboard before him. “I’m  _ not _ , and if I  _ was _ , it wouldn’t be any of your business, Cait.”

“Ooh, someone’s touchy,” She said with a smile.

“Shut up,” He grumbled. 

“Uh hey, guys, I’m really loving the banter, but, uh, where’s that robbery again?” Barry asks through his earpiece. The topic was temporarily dropped for now, as the group had Flash stuff to do.

____

 

_ Hey do, you have Skype?  _ You had asked. That question had sparked the voice calls. The first time Cisco had heard your voice his heart stopped beating. He swore it was the cutest voice he’d ever heard. You’d both talk for hours on Skype, sometimes falling asleep on each other. You talked about nearly everything under the sun (aside from personal details, of course). He found it easier to sleep at night after talking to you.

“So then, after like, an  _ hour  _ of searching for it, it turned out Minnie had knocked it under the couch! I was _ so _ mad at her but she looked up at me with those giant eyes and I just couldn’t yell at her.” You say. Cisco smiles. He loved hearing you talk about your cat, Minnie.  _ I’d love to meet her one day _ , he thinks.

There was a sudden gush of air. “So, who’re you talking to?” Barry asks. Cisco has a mini panic attack at his appearance, especially because he’s talking to you. He’s kept you a well guarded secret from the others, mostly because he doesn’t want anyone (Felicity), looking you up and invading your personal space, trying to see if you’re good enough for him. 

“Uh, (Y/N)? I uh, gotta go, but we’re still on for our  _ Brooklyn Nine-Nine  _ watch tonight?”

“Oh! Yea definitely! I’ll talk to you later Cisco!” He hangs up with you just as Barry gets the stupidest grin on his face. 

“So....” He drawls. “Who’s (Y/N)?”

“Just a friend, Barr. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure? Seems to be more to me, dude.”

“Trust me, there’s nothing more going on, even if I wanted there to be,” CIsco says. “I haven’t even seen their face.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re just shy. Some people take a while to open up. Maybe they think you won’t like them anymore if your see their face,” Barry says, hands in his pockets. He looks at his watch and curses. “Shit, I’m late for work again, I gotta go. But I think you should keep talking to them, it’s obvious you like them! Just give it some more time!”

____

 

_ Hey, are you home right now?  _ You text him one night. 

_ Yea, what’s up? _ Cisco asks. Immediately after he says that, he gets a Snapchat from you. He opens it, only to nearly drop his phone when he sees a picture of lacy blue underwear on hips he could only assume were yours. 

After almost five minutes of him not responding you start to worry you’d fucked up. Maybe it was too soon, maybe he didn’t see you like that, maybe he thought you were ugly, maybe- Your thoughts were cut off as you phone buzzed. Cisco had sent you a video. You quickly opened it to see one hand trying to hold his phone while the other fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. 

_ “Fuck, (Y/N).” _

You feel yourself flood with warmth at the sight. You send him back a couple of snap back to back of you slowly fingering yourself. You lean back onto your headboard, knees up and underwear around your ankles when the next video came in. You could see Cisco leaning back against his couch, his hand not so suddenly jerking himself off in his pants.

_ “Fuck, this is so hot, I’ve never done this before, you look so pretty-”  _ The video cut off there, but you got the gist of it: Cisco was talkative. None of your other partners really were, and you didn’t know if this was just because it was Cisco, a guy you’d been pining after for  _ months _ , or if you just apparently had an auditory kink, but this was probably one of the hottest things you’d experienced in a while. 

You start a video of yourself again, rubbing your clit as you moaned Cisco’s name. He opened it and nearly came in his hand at the sight. For the next few minutes, you record yourself masturbating, whispering each other’s names as you touch yourself. It’s finally when you send him a video of yourself cumming all over your hand that he loses it. He holds himself tightly at the base until the end of the video. He then quickly double taps your name to reply and starts recording.

_ “Jesus Christ (Y/N) this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you’re so good to me it hurts, I think I love you _ -” Cisco cuts himself off with a choked groan as he cums, moving his hand at almost a breakneck speed, ropes of his cum shooting onto his pants, some even landing on his phone. Before he can think of anything else, he sends it to you. As he’s coming down from his high, he freezes in fear.  _ Fuck I just told (Y/N) I think I love them. _

All you send back is a completely black screen with the caption  _ “Tomorrow?” _

____

 

You sext each other nearly every night after that. After one especially intense session, he snaps you a proposition.  _ “I need to see you, meet me at Central City Jitters tomorrow at two? _ ”

And just as he’s about to berate himself for being too forward, for scaring you off, you send a snap back, saying you’ll be there. He feels his heart drop to his stomach, nervous and excited.

____

 

You’re sitting in Jitters, nervous as hell.  _ You’re so stupid why are you doing this he’s gonna take one look at you and go running. You’re not a model, you should just  _ **_leave_ ** **.** You start to get up, when you see a pair of sneakers stop in front of you. You look up and  _ there he is. _

He gives you a lopsided smile. “Uh, (Y/N)? Hi, I’m Cisco Ramon.” 

Your eyes start watering, because **_there he is,_ ** and his smile falters. “Did, did I do something, do I have the wrong person?”

You had almost forgotten he’d never seen your face before. You give a watery laugh before launching yourself out of your seat, wrapping him in a hug. You sniffle and cry into his shoulder as he puts his arms around you, tightly hugging you back. You bring your head back and smash your lips to his. He immediately reciprocates, bringing his hands to your face, peppering your face with kisses.

After a minute of this, you untangle yourself from the hug, and hold his hands tightly. “Hi Cisco Ramon. My name is (Y/N) (L/N), and I’m  _ deeply _ in love with you,” You croak out.

**Author's Note:**

> welp!! second cisco fic up n running!!! based off digital love by daft punk, bc u literally can't convince me that boy is NOT into daft punk! also tbh i really only do oneshots bc i don't think i can commit myself to like..........multiple chapters of something lmao! anyway comments and kudos are super appreciated!!!!! thanks so much!!! love to everyone who read this!!!


End file.
